Eileen Jamieson (Republic of Doyle)
'Eileen Jamieson '(Amy Sloan) is the villainess of "Gimme Shelter", episode 4.10 of Republic of Doyle (airdate April 7, 2013). She was the owner of The Grooms, a pool hall where she also ran an underground mahjong game, which Malachy Doyle's old friend Phonse had accumulated a $300,000 debt at. The episode had Phonse asking Malachy and his son Jake for help, as Eileen had sent her henchmen after him for his debt. Phonse was also being pursued by Dante Peterson, the owner of Peterson Minerals, as Phonse had stolen files from Dante that proved he falsified information on his environmental samples (as Phonse planned to sell the legitimate information to pay back Eileen). Eileen confronted Malachy and Phonse at the former's home after they got into a shootout with Dante, with Eileen striking Malachy with a pool stick before she and her henchmen took the men back to her pool hall, tying their hands and placing sacks over their heads. After reaching the hall, the evil Eileen briefly threatened the men with a pistol before agreeing to let Malachy go, ordering him to get the money Phonse owed her in an hour or she would begin torturing him. Rose Doyle and Des Courtney arrived after realizing that Malachy and Phonse had been kidnapped by Eileen (Rose having found part of Eileen's broken pool stick with her club's logo on it), with Des knocking a vending machine onto one of Eileen's henchmen due to being under the influence of painkillers. This allowed for Malachy, having been cut free by Eileen with a machete, to strike Eileen's henchman with a pool stick before disarming her, with Eileen slapping Malachy before he and Phonse fled the pool hall. After learning that Phonse had left Dante's files in Eileen's pool hall, Malachy and Phonse worked with Rose and Des to formulate a plan to retrieve them, with Rose and Des going undercover at Eileen's underground mahjong club as a player and electrician respectively. But later on, after learning about the heist, Eileen took Phonse as a hostage before calling Malachy, demanding the files back in exchange for Phonse, as she planned to use the information in the files for blackmail. Malachy and Rose were ultimately taken to the pool hall as hostages by Dante, much to Eileen's anger. As Dante prepared to kill Rose after Eileen claimed not to have the files, Malachy adnd Phonse got into a staged argument as a way of distracting and subduing Eileen and Dante. Leslie Bennett then entered with the police, having been called by Des after he saw Malachy and Rose get taken hostage by Dante, and Eileen was handcuffed and arrested. Trivia *Amy Sloan also appeared in 2003's Wicked Minds as the evil Nicole Cashper, as well as greedy villainess Shannon Dennings in Crimes of Passion (which was released in the same year). *Amy Sloan also appeared on NCIS as the evil Cynthia Cluxton. Gallery Eileen Jamieson hostage.png|Eileen holding Phonse hostage Eileen Jamieson pistol.png Eileen Jamieson arrest.png|Eileen's arrest Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Boss Category:Callous Category:Greedy Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Pistol Category:Fate: Arrested